plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurrikale
|flavor text = You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. }}Hurrikale is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is not limited, as shown by an ad for it, and was released on January 5, 2015. It chills and pushes all zombies in its lane to the rightmost column as much as possible, and then disappears, similar to the Blover. A Hurrikale can push all zombies in its lane (regardless of its position) back to five tiles or less, depending on the speed and state of the zombie. It will also blow away any zombie on its lane that is flying or floating excluding zombies sprung or hurled by the power of Spring Bean or Chard Guard. It can also use its winds to cause two Dandelions in its lane to release multiple bombs at once, then they must recharge. Hurrikale is the fourth gem premium plant available for purchase which costs 99 gems. As with any other gem premium plants, if the player purchases it, they can only keep it on their corresponding profile, meaning that if they have more than one profile, Hurrikale must be purchased separately on each of the different profiles. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 100 AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Fast Hurrikales push back all zombies in their lane with a chilling wind. Usage: single use, instant Special: chills affected zombies Special: blows away flying zombies in lane You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. Strategies General Hurrikales are best used plants by pushing an entire lane of zombies with its frosty air. This plant is best used against airborne zombies (Seagull Zombies, Jetpack Zombies, Disco Jetpack Zombies, gliding Dodo Rider Zombies, and Zombie Parrots), as it acts similar to the Blover. Combining Hurrikales with Sweet Potatoes and Sap-flings is a good idea, as you can slow down and attract an entire lane of zombies using this plant. This plant is best used against entire lanes of machined zombies in Terror from Tomorrow, as you can easily slow down an entire lane of machined zombies with Sweet Potatoes. This is to prevent machined zombies from swarming your defenses. Another strategy to do is to use it against an entire lane of Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels when combined with Sweet Potatoes to slow them down, so you will protect your very powerful plants from being eaten. Avoid using this plant in levels where you cannot lose plants; not only this will waste your sun, but the Hurrikale that vanishes will count as losing a plant. Therefore, this is the Hurrikale's main weakness. Hurrikale can also be used in cooperation with Dandelions to cause two in a lane to release several bombs at once. However, be aware that this leaves the Dandelions open to threats as they must recharge their bombs. Gallery Hurrikale Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Hurrikale Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. HurrikaleSeed.PNG|Seed Packet with sun cost. Hurrikale imitater.jpg|Imitater Hurrikale Seed Packet. Hurrikale And Imitater.jpg|Regular and Imitater Seed Packets. SeedHURRIKALE.png|Seed Packet without sun cost. HDHurrikale3.png|HD Hurrikale. Hurrikale costume.jpg|Hurrikale's costume. Hurrikale Action.png|In action. HurrikalePurchase.png|After purchasing. Hurrikale Ad.png|An advertisement of Hurrikale. Pinata Hurrikale.png|Hurrikale in Piñata Party. HurrikaleIdleRevern.gif|Hurrikale's idle animation. Hurri-sale.png|An advertisement of Hurrikale on sale. Trivia *Hurrikale can instantly kill any zombie in plankless rows in Pirate Seas. *Hurrikale bears a similar design with Blover as they also have a similar idle and attacking animation. **Hurrikale can also blow away hovering zombies, similar to Blover. It can only blow away zombies in its row however. *Although Hurrikale's recharge says Fast in the Almanac, it is actually Mediocre. *It is the second non-limited time premium plant costing gems, the first being Homing Thistle and the third being Fire Peashooter. *This and Jalapeno are the only one-use plants that have an area of an effect within a lane. *Hurrikale cannot eliminate zombies from the yard that were sprung by Spring Bean. *Hurrikale will also push back zombies that are behind it. *If Dodo Rider Zombie is blown away by Hurrikale when it encounters a slider, it will be flung away from the screen most of the time, since it would start gliding. Otherwise it will remain. *Its name is a portmanteau of "hurricane" and "kale", which is a type of cabbage. *As of Frostbite Caves' the 3.2 update, Hurrikale's sound when blowing has been changed. *A Hurrikale can stack with other ones (just not on the same square). For example, if two Hurrikales are placed at the same row at the same time, zombies will be blown twice as far. *Hurrikale actually does not blow the zombies all the way to the back, it blows the zombies a specific distance and then the zombies will start progressing again, however this can be fixed with the trivia above. *Hurrikale's leaves became lighter in color after the 3.2 update. *If the Chard Guard attacks (a) zombie(s), and one uses the Hurrikale shortly after, it will blow the zombie(s) away. *Its idle animation resembles that of Homing Thistle. *When Fire Peashooter appeared in stores on February 17, 2015, Hurrikale's price was changed from 129 gems, to 99 gems, to 79 gems, making it the only plant which had its purchase price changed. **It later was changed back to 129 gems in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update. It was once again changed to 79 gems. **In the 3.4 update, the price was changed back to 99 gems. *It is currently the only gem premium not to cost 109 gems. ru:Ураганная капуста Category:Premium Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants